Skater Boi?
by QueenSkaterGal
Summary: Edward is a punk. Jasper writes poetry. Bella's the new kid... The Cullens and Bella are at UCLA. Lauren is a cheerleader. Heard Skater Boi by Avril Lavigne? Basically a storyline based on that song.
1. He was a boi She was a girl

He was a Sk8tr Boi? Really?

He was a boy, just a boy. Lauren Mallory sauntered into the chemistry room. I, Lauren, sighed heavily as I sat down next to her lab partner. My lab partner was the school punk, Edward Cullen. He was gorgeous, bronze hair, amber eyes. Somehow he wasn't normal. But he was attractive. All the girls secretly had a crush on him. Edward had never had a girlfriend. He loved skateboarding, he listened to punk music, mostly Sum 41, and he played the guitar. My best friend, Jessica, was dating the fullback on the football team, Mike Newton. In my social circle, it was unacceptable to date someone who was not popular. Edward, of course, wasn't popular. He was a punk, nothing more, nothing less. Oh, he was loved by all the girls, but he sat with his family. He had two brothers and two sisters. Jasper and Rosalie were blonde but they weren't Cullens, they were Hales. Jasper was the school's resident poetry writer. Rosalie was the school's beauty queen, all the girl's envied her. Edward's sister, Alice Cullen, was the school's resident fashion expert, she was Jasper's girlfriend. The last Cullen boy, Emmett was the quarterback for the football team; he could beat anyone up by stepping on them. Emmett was taken by Rosalie.

She was a girl. Can I make anymore obvious? All the girls in this infernal school are in love with me. Lauren glared at me, her silvery blond hair in a supposedly attractive bun. I heard her exaggerated sigh. That was for everyone else's benefit. I couldn't believe that this human was popular. I mean, she did ballet in grade school.It was hard to block her out. I winced as I heard her thoughts.

_He is so cute. I really… I couldn't. Jessica would kill me. No…What will they say? What more can I say? I can't convince myself to stop staring at him, nor can I summon up the courage to ask him out._

I tuned her out. Instead of listening to her, I focused on Eric's thoughts. His thoughts were on Lauren. He wanted her. She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. Eric was a nice guy, but as he would pass all of Lauren's friends would stick up their noses. They also had a problem with his baggy clothes.

I tried to focus on my class but I kept hearing people's thoughts. They were thinking about one of the new girls, Isabella Swan. Eventually the bell rang and it was free period.

"That is my roommate Isabella." Alice whispered to me. I looked up from my bio homework. The figure in front of me was new. She was staring at Alice and I. Isabella, Bella I learned from passing minds, was headed toward us.

Hey. I'm Bella. I am from Arizona." She said in a monotone. Alice's thoughts were in an excited flutter. She wanted this girl to be her new best friend.

"Hey Bella. I forgot to introduce myself properly this morning. I'm Alice Cullen. I love to shop. I can tell we are going to be great friends! Can you come shopping with us tonight?" Alice babbled, I shot her a look, "Oh. This is my brother, Edward, he loves to skateboard and listen to music." Bella grinned at me and Alice. She was pretty, I noticed, especially when she smiled. I looked down at my homework. She took out her schedule.

"What is your schedule?" She asked me and Alice. I took hers from her and color coded the classes Alice had with her in pink, and the ones I had with her in blue.

"Here. Blue is me, pink is Alice. Green is both of us. What do you like to do, Miss. Swan?" I asked. She smiled devilishly at me. I watched her take her ipod out of her pocket and she handed it to me. She also took her cell out and handed it to Alice. I scrolled through Bella's music. Punk. Rock. Punk. Pop. Punk. Punk Rock. Punk. Pop Punk. Wow. We liked all the same music. I saw Alice wide eyed over her cell. It was a pink razor. Alice turned the cell phone towards me. The wallpaper was a crown that said "Fashion Queen" on it. I looked at the pictures on her cell. Her in a dress, on a skateboard. Her in a bikini at the beach. Her at the pool. A snapshot of another girl.

"That is Lily. My BFF in Phoenix." Bella explained. She took a picture of Alice. She grinned at me and snapped a picture of me. She kept snapping pictures of everything around us.

"Hey Ali. Who is this?" Jasper asked coming up behind us. For a second his mind registered that Bella was pretty but the flicker was soon gone. Alice turned and kissed Jasper lightly on the cheek.

"Hello. I'm Bella. You must be Jasper." Bella answered. Neither one of us had mentioned Jasper at all. She must have been talking to someone. Jasper surveyed Bella, he found her acceptable, according to his thoughts. _Ed. This girl is pretty, and nice. Exactly your type. Well if you even have a type. Mr. I-don't-date._ He thought, knowing I would hear him. I frowned at him.

"Oh. The chief's daughter. Will the little kiddies get arrested if they are mean to you?" Jasper teased. Bella made a face at him and hit him on his shoulder. He clutched it. Alice, Bella, and I chuckled at him.

"Hey dudes. What's up? Is this Bella? Huh? Is it?" Emmett shouted from behind us. Curse him. He is so hyper. Rosalie sighed from behind him. Bella groaned. Alice started to hit Emmett.

"Yes it is Bella. I only texted you 7 times before you came here. I can't believe you!" Alice screeched. Emmett pouted. It occurred to me that I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts.

"We are here, Bells." My dad announced. It was my first day of college at UCLA. I waved goodbye to him. We were actually in separate cars, he just insisted on making sure I got to school safely. We were talking walkie-talkie style using our cell phone. I had convinced him, finally, into getting a razor for himself. I took some of my bags and walked into my dorm building.

"Hey Sweetheart. What's your name?" The kid at the front desk asked me. He smiled flirtatiously.

"Swan. I know martial arts." I replied. His smile was frozen on his face while he handed me my key.

"Have a good day!" He choked out as I walked away. I marched up the stairs and unlocked the door to my room. I was sharing with another girl. As I walked in the door a short girl in a summer dress was unpacking.

"Hey. You must be Alice." I said. The girl, Alice, turned and smiled at me. She kept on unpacking, dashing around the room.

"Yeah. You're Isabella. What's up? I am going to be late for class if I don't hurry. Sorry for being so rude." Alice called as she dashed out the room. I simply grabbed the stuff I would need for today and ran to my first class.

"Hey. I'm Jessica. You can call me Jess." the girl sitting next to me in study hall whispered. I smiled politely.

"I'm Bella. I was wondering who those people are. They don't look like college students." I whispered back. I was staring at a table full of gorgeous kids. 2 were blondes, a boy and a girl. One had black hair, she was a girl. A boy had light brown hair. The last, in my mind the most beautiful, had bronze hair. I realized the black haired one was my roommate Alice. I didn't know the others. As I watched, Alice got up to get a drink of water.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all used to live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica murmured to me. I was still focused on the bronze-haired boy.

"They are very… nice-looking." I stated awkwardly.

"Yes! They're all together though-Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they used to live together." She replied. I was still confused.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look alike."

"Oh they aren't related. Dr. Cullen is really young. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper, the blondes. They are twins." She hissed.

"Which is the one with bronze hair?" I persisted.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She snapped. I could tell she had been turned down at least once. The bell rang. My day proceeded normally. I was introduced to all of the Cullens and the two Hales later, by Alice. After my last class English, which I had with Edward, I walked with Alice back to our dorm. I grinned at her as we stepped into our room. A dark figure pounced at me. I shrieked.

"Bella. Shut it," Edward growled putting a hand over my mouth. "Nobody can know that I have the extra key to you girls' apartment. Alice, are we going to do Friday Movie night? I brought movies." He suggested. I righted myself, pushing Edward off of me. I went to my purse and produced a few of my favorite movies. Alice smiled at my choices.

"Well of course. Bella do you want to hear the Cullen Movie Night rules?" She asked and paused for my nod before continuing, "Rule #1, You have to be in Pjs. Rule #2, There has to be enough popcorn for Emmett and enough popcorn for the rest of us. Rule #3, Girls pick 2 movies, Boys pick 2 movies, and we collaborate on 1 movie. That means we watch 5 movies. Don't worry it is over 2 nights. Rule #4, no excessive PDA (Private Display of Affection). That is mostly for Em and Rose. Rule #5, Everyone has to point out parts where the single dude in any movie relates to Edward." Alice finished. Edward glared at her. I skipped to the bathroom with my Camisole and boy shorts Pjs. I changed and when I came out Edward was complaining to Alice.

"You can't tell her," He stubbornly said. I froze. Tell Me What? I wanted to yell, but I stayed quiet. "If you tell her, she might tell. Then we will have to leave. Do you want that? I know you trust her and like her, but we hardly know her. Wait a little, Ali," He finished. I open and closed the door loudly so they wouldn't know I had overheard.

"Oh Wow. You look hot!" Alice cooed at me. I laughed and walked to my suitcase to find my robe. I went to where our puny "kitchenette" was. I rooted through the cabinets.

"The second rule was popcorn, right. We seem to need some. We only have, what, ten packs. I don't know if that will be enough for all of us." I joked. They laughed at my attempt at humor. I was reflecting on my day, trying to pick out the perfect song. Hmm… Jessica's friend, Lauren, apparently had a crush on Edward. She used to do ballet. I got it.

"Sk8tr Boi! That is Edward's song! Admit it. It is totally your favorite song," I burst out. He looked at me, his expression was guarded. It worked. It all worked. I wonder who that other girl was.

"You like, Lauren! I can't believe you!" Alice screeched, catching on. Edward frowned as he took out his phone. He texted me.

_B- Why did you have to say it! It was a crush. It means nothing. She's an airhead. -Ed._

"He was a boy! She was a girl!" I teased. Alice followed me up.

"Can I make it anymore obvious?"

"He was a punk. And she did ballet."

"What more can I say?"

"He wanted her. She'd never tell." I sang.  
"Secretly she wanted him as well." We laughed as we poked Edward.  
"And all of her friends. Stuck up their nose." He glowered at us.  
"And they had a problem with his baggy clothes." Jasper walked in. He didn't get it, but he joined us.  
"He was a Sk8tr Boi she said see ya later Boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth." I faked a guitar solo, getting my guitar out.  
"Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8tr Boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down." I started playing the chords in tune to the singing.  
"He was a Sk8tr Boi she said see ya later Boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now, he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.

He was a Sk8tr Boi she said see ya later Boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth." Now Emmett and Rose were singing also, having just walked in. I played a sick guitar solo and sang on my own.  
"Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see… see the man that Boi could be. There is more than meets the eye; I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a Boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?" I finished.  
"I met the Sk8tr Boi I said see ya later Boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the Sk8tr Boi I said see ya later Boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know." Everyone finished. By the end, even Edward was laughing. He gave me a hug. Emmett coughed loudly and requested the first movie. I thought for a moment.

"Have you guys seen the movie, Harrison Bergeron?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I grabbed it off the couch. I grinned. They might not understand the story line but you have to admit the society was funny. I watched Emmett and Rose who paid hardly any attention to the movie. Jasper and Alice paid a huge amount of attention to the movie. Edward paid no attention to the movie. He texted people. I was one of those people.

_Bells- What is your favorite song? -EAMC _I was confused as to why he wanted to know. It wasn't that interesting.

_Eddie-My favorite song is Kiss Yourself Goodbye by AAR.-Bells _ I glanced at him to see he was staring at his phone in shock. The movie was running credits. I stopped.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked. He blinked at me and nodded. I shrugged and went to my laptop. I had an email from Jake. Jacob was my friend at my dads house. I hadn't seen him in ages.

Hey Bells,

How's college? I heard you are at UCLA. I thought I would warn you about some local kids who went to UCLA, some last year, some this year. They are strange. I believe the name is Cullen. I just wanted to warn you that something is up with them. You might want to avoid them.

Love,

Jake

"Oh My god! You guys know Jacob Black!" I screeched, closing my laptop hurriedly. I was confused. What was the Cullen's secret? My friends turned and stared warily at me. Edward winced.

"Umm… Yeah. Jacob. We're real pals, not. There is an odd thing story about that. Why? Do you know him?" Jasper said uncertainly. I looked around at them. Why didn't they like Jake?

"Yeah. Me and Jake go way back. I see him every summer when I visit my dad in Forks." I replied. They stared at me. It seemed they were lost for words. I giggled slightly. Why did they seem so surprised?

"But you… We… How come we never saw you in Forks? We did stick around during the summer." Edward asked incoherently.


	2. Can I Make it anymore obvious?

Ok Im Finally updating this. Sorry that its been like two years…. I just got sorta sidetracked… But here is like a little bit more and ill try to update asap.

**I love Another Cinderella Story. Most of the names of Bands, Movies, Songs, etc. are real and you can look them up. Sum 41 is real. Kiss Yourself Goodbye is real. Etc. I will tell you if I decide to make something up.**

**BTW, I love it when you people write reviews. It makes me want to write more. Same with adding my stories to your favs. ****J**

**~Queen Skater Gal :P**

**P.S. I, of course, don't own the Cullens, though I wish I did, or Bella. Congrats to Stephanie Meyer who is a lot smarter than me. I can only sit here in my own universe, wishing for my own Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and obsessively reading romance novels.**

I sighed; I hated explaining my complicated life to people.

"I usually hang around La Push during the summer. Hence being friends with Jake. He emailed me. That is why I asked if you knew him. I do not know what conflict there is between you, but Jake is special. Very. Very. Special." I explained. By special I was referring to the fact that he can change into a wolf, it was creepy sometimes.

"Edward Dearest. I think we should. We do not have that much of an option. Jacob will tell her. I want to do it." Alice begged. Edward sighed and looked upset. He took out his phone and showed it to her. She threw him a look.

"Ok. Here goes nothing," He muttered. "Okay. Isabella Swan. Would you believe us if we said we weren't normal? As in, I can hear _almost_ everyone with in a mile's thoughts. Or Alice can tell see the future. I can tell you know about Jake. His kind is our enemies…" He trailed off. I gasped. Jakes' enemies… The Wolves only had one enemy, The Cold Ones. The Vampires turned good. No way. I put my head in my hands. Quick as lightning, Edward was behind me, with his hands pulling my face up to his.

"Don't be afraid. I promise… no I swear, we won't hurt you." He whispered. His beautiful face was inches from mine. His eyes were pleading. I was mesmerized. The Cullens were looking at me anxiously. Alice looked upset. I could hardly remember my own name, much less respond. Suddenly what they were saying sounded ridiculous. My best friend was a werewolf, so what if my other friends were Vampires!

"What movie do you guys want to watch next?" I asked calmly. They all looked at me. It was as if they expected me to jump up and run out of my dorm, screaming the whole way back to Arizona. Edward exhaled and forced a smile. I reached for him and gave him a great big hug. I picked out Another Cinderella story for the next movie. Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley are amazing! I leaned against Edward and felt him relax a little bit. He wrapped his arms around me. Alice smiled triumphantly at me. I grinned back. As the movie progressed, Alice and I sang every song. My voice was ugly in comparison to her beautiful one. As the credits rolled, we got up and danced. I had only known Alice for a few hours, but I felt like we were more like sisters than friends. I giggled at Edward's face when I turned. He was staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, a very mature move. It was around 12, my bedtime.

"I'm tired. Alice, I am going to go to sleep. You want to do something tomorrow?" I yawned. As I walked toward my bed, it occurred to me that I should email Jake. I sighed and groaned. In a flash Alice and Edward were behind me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had left.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. "Wait. I see. You are going to have to email Jacob." She predicted. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I pulled out my laptop and signed into my email account. Jake had emailed me three more times.

**Isabella,**

**I know you are awake. I will call your cell if you do not reply. I figured it out. The mystery is solved. Leah is right outside your door.**

**-Jacob Black**

Oh my god. What was with these people? I turned to my friends, Alice was frowning slightly, but Edwards's hands were clenched into fists.

"Bella? Can you handle the dog?" Edward hissed. Dog? He must mean Leah. I sighed, but I started towards the door. I opened it and a fully-fledged wolf walked into my new house. Wow. This must be serious. I let Leah into the bathroom and handed her some clothes. Then I fell into my bed waiting for her to come out.

"Bella? Are you awake? It is breakfast time. You can talk to Leah. Wake up." An angelic voice coaxed. I opened my eyes. Inches above my face were Edward's eyes. They were a honey color. I shrieked and pulled the covers over my head. Edward chuckled and pulled me up. Leah was watching from my doorway. She was popping gum and wearing my most grungy clothes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. You always slept late, even at Jake's house." Leah commented. I giggled, remembering the time they dumped whipped cream on me while I was conked out. I got up and walked to the mirror, making sure I didn't look too bad. Edward walked past me, his eyes stopping on my hair. It was all wavy. Somehow it looked perfect even though I had just slept on it.

"Alice!" We gasped together. Alice popped into the doorway, she was wearing a dress with stilettos. She took one look at me and ran to my closet and pulled out very fancy clothes that my mom had bought for me in the expensive stores of Phoenix.

"Wear this, the deep blue dress. And these, the white heels. With… this purse and these necklaces… these earrings also." She instructed. Edward turned beet red and excused himself while my gal pals helped me put on my clothes. When Alice was finished, I wasn't sure if I was going shopping or runway walking.

"Okay. So Leah. What's up? Is there a problem at HQ?" I interrupted Leah and Alice's cooing. Leah looked at me sharply. I was concerned. Though I wanted to talk Leah insisted that we wait. I knew she was waiting for a time that my new guardian angel, Mr. Edward Cullen, wasn't around. The whole time they were dressing me, Edward watched warily from the doorway, (After I had my dress on, of course. Umm… Gentleman much.) constantly asking me if I was alright. Hmm… I thought he didn't like girls that much, aside from Queen Mallory, of course. Alice decided to chill today instead of shopping, apparently there were lots of sales on Sundays here in Cali.

Lauren called me, apparently she got my number from Jessica. She wanted to talk gossip and invited me to lunch. I pretended to be excited and went to spy on her for Alice. As I walked to Lauren's table she got up and hugged me as if we were the oldest of friends. I looked around and saw a bunch of football players. Emmett was winking at me.

"So. I heard your roommates with Alice Cullen. How is Edward? Have you met him?" She inquired. I asked to be excused and ran outside and texted Edward. He texted back that I should tell her we were dating. And BTW, would I go out with him. I sighed and walked back inside.

"Oh. Me and Edward. Funny story. Yeah, we're going out actually." I explained casually. Lauren looked shocked. I smiled innocently as if I didn't know his reputation. A cute boy walked up to me and smiled flirtatiously. Lauren still looked in shock.

"Hey. What's up? I'm Rob. What's your name?" He asked. I smiled back at him. My smile was polite.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Bella Swan. Nothing much is up. I was just sitting here chatting with my bud, Lauren. Right Laurie?" I replied, "Well I have to make a call. I'll be back in a sec." I called as I walked away. My fingers typed in Edward's number frantically. Next thing I knew, Rob would be trying to get me to go out with him. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"What's up Babe?" He said, worried,

"Oh. This jerk is sort of…" I trailed off.

"making a move on you?" He finished.

"Well… Yeah. Help please,"

"I'm on my way. Goody. Lunch with Lauren Mallory, Queen of the Bee-yotchs." He answered.

"See You."

As I walked back I could see that a bunch of guys were pestering Lauren. I sent her a quick text telling her that her new (fake) boyfriend's name was Dillon. When I was almost at the table Lauren called out to me.

"Oh, Bells. Did you call Edward and Dillon to see when they were meeting us?" She asked. The Queen was a pretty good actress. I waited till I had sat down next to her to stage whisper.

"Yeah. Dillon wanted me to tell you he couldn't make it but that he loves you." I replied. We awed over that and starting giggling about our boyfriends. Pretty soon the only guy around us was Rob. I sighed. Lauren nudged me. Edward was striding towards us, looking more like Chace Crawford than anyone should be able to. He nodded at Lauren and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Robert." He said politely. I laughed at Rob's face. He was staring at me, Edward was putting an arm around my waist protectively. Rob was giving me a look that said "is this for real". Lauren and I pretended to be very interested in the fountains across a field from the boys. I could hear Edward's menacing tone from where we were.

"If you every go near her again… I swear! Stay away from her…" He hissed. His gloriously sweet voice only just reaching the right tone "You know, I'm glad we had this chat," He finished very loudly, he sounded very polite. I exchanged a look with Lauren. It was weird, I was actually enjoying her company, I realized.

"Hey Bella. What is up?" I turned. Oh my god! It was my friend from Arizona, Ryan. I had no idea he was going to UCLA. I flung my arms around him and gave him a bone-crunching Bella hug.

"How are you? I didn't know you were coming here!" I exclaimed. Edward looked up. I guess he could hear me from far away. He was by my side in a flash.

"Who is this?" He asked. His tone was hinted with jealousy. I rolled my eyes at him and put my arm around his waist, he visibly relaxed.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Korey. Bella went to the same High School as me." Korey said. Edward shook his hand, he even invited Korey to dinner with us. Lauren hugged me when she left to go prepare for her date tonight. Her date was the guy in my building who flirted with me the moment I arrived. His name was Nicholas Cyrus, was good looking and played the trumpet.


End file.
